russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxene Magalona is Now Official Kapinoy Again by Joining ‘Iskul Bukol’
January 31, 2017 From being a guest star on the fourth episode, versatile actress Maxene Magalona made her comeback as a Kapinoy and is now a mainstay of IBC-13's hit primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the hit 70s and 80s sitcom featuring the iconic trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, which will be adopted into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era geared towards high school students. Maxene Magalona as Ma'am Maxene (teacher) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017), Maxene Magalona, Iskul Bukol's newest member and a new teacher of Diliman High School! “I have a good news it is to work in IBC-13. I only hear great things about this network. Finally, now I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Maxene said in the contract signing held today (January 31) with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Chief Entertainment Officer Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Maxene is one of eight siblings of the former master rapper Francis Magalona with the wife of Pia. Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona as Ma'am Maxene (teacher) (1) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona as Ma'am Maxene (teacher) (2) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) Maxene, who dubbed as the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart, will enter the fun and excitement of high school as Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene, a beautiful and smart teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's (Tonton Gutierrez) love interest who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom and learned on the Escalera sisters Joyce (Joyce Abestano) and Keith (Keith Cruz) and her favorite classmate Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit), in the first fourth episodes of Kapinoy Comedy flagship primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol which has a number of memorable and funny scenes, while providing a weekly dose of laughter, light entertainment and learners by using high school classes in public schools amd teaching good values to its high school students every Saturday night with a lot of fun, laughs and lessons learned in many hilarious antics, Maxene has proven that her gift in acting is not only limited to primetime teleseryes and romantic movies. She can also shine in comedy as she learned. Lito Ocampo Cruz, Maxene Magalona, WIlma Galvante, Francisco Abuan, Jr. Critics hailed it as a 45-minute comedy program based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) became a household name and focus on the ups and downs of high school life in the public high school Diliman High School where they study and learn the lessons and good values, meeting new friends, falling in love and making the grades. At first, the 30-year-old actress was just a guest star in the sitcom. But eventually after showing her innate hilarity as a high school teacher girl, Iskul Bukol proudly launches Maxene Magalona as the newest member and a new teacher of Diliman High School, the public high school whose humor is sure to add loads of laughter and bring happiness to every Filipino learners, said Ricky Victoria, the head writer of Iskul Bukol. Maxene Magalona (teacher), Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher), Amanda Lapus (teacher) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) It can be recalled that recently, Maxene made a mark when she started as the host of IBC-13's educational magazine program for children Y2K: Yes to Kids in 1998 when she was younger, prettier and smarter, under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. Now in Iskul Bukol, she’s ready to teaching and learning the comedienne in her. Maxene will join the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom topbilled by today's hottest teen stars: the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit as the three high school girls, with veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez as Joyce and Keith's father Tonton Escalera and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga, the very popular high school boy who has a crush on Joyce. Also part of the cast are Nr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as the resident high school teacher Miss Tapia, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Alodia Gosiengfiao as Ma'am Alodia, Amanda Lapus as Ma'am Amanda, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Mr. Fu, Mely (teacher), Chantal (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Maxene (teacher), Patrisha (school uniform), Alodia (teacher), Angelica (school uniform), Amanda (teacher), Tess, Victor, Robby: The cast of 'Iskul Bukol' led by Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Tonton Gutierrez, with Maxene Magalona as its new member. (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) In an interview, the actress said that besides the acting awards she wants to bag in the future, she also dreamt of starring in curriculum-based sitcoms like Iskul Bukol as a teacher girl. As a result, this will be cater the teen demographics and target the millennials among the public high school teenagers, along with young children and family values. Aside from young viewers, it also attract older viewers like dads and moms. “I grew up watching sitcoms, especially those filled with moral values. I also believe that a relationship of Tonton and a classmates' friendship of high school life can be learned by watching television together,” said Maxene. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school unifom), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) Meanwhile, in less than a month after its debut last January 7, Iskul Bukol is the weekend top-rating sticom and a trending topic on social media (Facebook, Twitter and Instagram) introduced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and hailed as the most watched comedy program in the country aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages and registering household viewership in over public high schools at the ratings game. According to Kantar Media last Saturday (January 28), the curriculum-based sitcom garnered the national TV rating of 28.8%. With this very own high school teacher girl, the feel-good habit of the undisputed Kapinoy Comedy has definitely been revived. Iskul Bukol airs every Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' (February 4, 2017) TONTON GUTIERREZ: In 2016, Gutierrez returned to IBC-13 as part of his working contract and his home network. His project with the network is the newly-revived Iskul Bukol, the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom as the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom which was launched and premiered in January 7, 2017, as Tonton's very first sitcom in 33 years and gained popularity as a father of Joyce Abestano. MAXENE MAGALONA: In 2017, Magalona returned to IBC-13 two years later, and became a guest star in the Diliman High School era of the comedy sitcom, Iskul Bukol. However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular stint by joining the hilarious curriculum-based sitcom as the newest member and one of the main cast, while Alodia Gosiengfiao turned into a supporting role. Maxene portrayed the role as the teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's (Tonton Gutierrez) love interest. :Taping an episode for #IBC13's #IskulBukol (date: December 22, 2016) (Facebook) (Maxene Magalona in a classroom of Diliman High School) :During the opening scene before intro, in Joyce's bedroom of the Escalera house, Joyce (Joyce Abestano) involve that Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) while she yell "Dance Party" and begin dancing, while Keith (Keith Cruz) meets Joyce and her high school classmate Raisa while the three girls involve while Raisa suddenly yell "Dance Party" and begin sexy dancing. Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) inside Joyce's bedroom where the Escalera sisters and Raisa learned a new teacher of Diliman High School. Tonton hugs Joyce, Keith and Raisa embrace as the girls studied at Diliman High School. :After intro, Joyce, Keith and Raisa is at the classroom of Diliman High School, and Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) has introduced a new teacher named Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona), a beautiful and smart high school teacher girl as she tells the Escalera sisters (Joyce and Keith) that she is ready to study with Raisa as her favorite classmate. 'Setting for ''Iskul Bukol '''Escalera family - Escalera is the surname of a family living in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, and consist of Tonton Escalera and his sisters: Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith Escalera, an ordinary high school teenager. *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) - Joyce and Keith's father. Later in the sitcom, Tonton has a relationship on Ma'am Maxene at Diliman High School. *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) - a cute and sassy high school girl as the classmate and leader of Diliman High School. She is one half of the Escalera sisters as the daughter of Tonton and Keith's half-sister, who plots the lesson about the classmates' friendship in every episode. She is known for her cutest expression "Oh my Joyce". In the stcom, she develops a crush on her boyfriend Patrick. *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) - an ordinary high school teenager. She is the other Escalera sisters as the daughter of Tonton and Joyce's half-sister. *Yaya Cacai (Cacai Bautista) - Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family. Ungasis family - Ungasis is the surname of a family living in Quezon City, consisting of Rommel Ungasis and his daughter Raisa Ungasis. *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) - the attractive and intelligent high school girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. She is a high school classmate of Diliman High School. *Rommel Ungasis (Gian Sotto) - Raisa's father. *Dang Cruz as Yaya Janice (Dang Cruz) - the maid for the Ungasis parents. Escalera's House - The Escalera's House is the house where the Escalera sisters and her father reside, located in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Escalera's home is the one of the main settings of most episodes of Iskul Bukol. :Some places worth mentioning are the living room, the dining room, kitchen, two girls' bedrooms, Tonton's room, the basement, the bedroom and Tonton's working room. :In Joyce's bedroom, Joyce learned all of her belongings in their closet (including school uniforms and P.E. uniforms) and also her one bed, with a small table. :In Keith's bedroom, Keith learned all of her belongings in their closet (including school uniforms and P.E. uniforms) and also her one bed, with a small table. :In the kitchen, Tonton Escalera cooks for Joyce and Keith. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. There is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. :Joyce's bedroom :Joyce's bedroom is like any typical girl's room with pink colored walls, flowers, plushies, and heart shaped pillows and pictures, with mirror, dolls, bears and pink furniture. It also has a labtop which Joyce uses to instant message her classmates/friends, as well as a vanity set she uses to gussy up. :Keith's bedroom :Keith's bedroom is like any typical girl's room with violet colored walls, flowers, plushies, and pillows and pictures, with mirror, dolls and pink furniture. It also has a computer and labtop which Keith uses to instant message her classmates/friends, as well as a vanity set she uses to gussy up. Ungasis' House - Ungasis' House is the house where Raisa and her father live. It is a typical home located in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. :The outside of the house is purple colored and the house has colonial style windows. Some places worth mentioning are the living room, kitchen, Raisa's bedroom and Rommel's bedroom, the basement and the bathroom. :In Raisa' bedroom, she learned all of her belongings in her closet (including school uniforms and P.E. uniforms) and also their one bed, with a small table. :In the kitchen, Rommel cooks for Raisa. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. There is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. :Raisa' bedroom :Raisa's bedroom is like any typical girl's room with pink colored walls, flowers, plushies, and pillows and pictures, with mirror, dolls, bears and pink furniture. It also has a labtop which Raisa uses to instant message her friends, as well as a vanity set she uses to gussy up. :The home, specifically, Raisa's bedroom, were briefly seen when she has an e-mail and social media as she sent to the Escalera sisters's computer/labtop. 'Diliman High School (''Iskul Bukol)' - Diliman High School is the public high school where the Escalera sisters (Joyce Escalera and Keith Escalera), Raisa Ungasis and most of the teenagers in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City attend. Ma'am Maxene, Ma'am Alodia and Ma'am Amanda are three of the female teachers that work at Diliman High School. Diliman High School is the main setting of most episodes of ''Iskul Bukol, provide high quality of education with DepEd permit for high school under the K-12 high school curriculum. It is the public high school for teens and young girls. Located at *Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (Founded in 2016) (a public high school for junior high school and senior high school) K-12 Basic Education System :Compared to the school year (Grade 7 to 12) in over public schools, the secondary school complies with the K-12 Basic Education Curriculum set by the Department of Education (DepEd) and develop a mix of high school high school levels from both junior and senior. :Classmates and teachers focuses on main subjects such as English, Mathematics, Araling Panlipunan, Science, Filipino, MAPEH, TLE and Social Studies. Uniform - the school uniforms of all public high school students were coordinate with the theme color: black. The uniforms were completely identical with other public schools in Quezon City. The color scheme for the uniform are white blouse with pick necktie and black skirt for females and white polo with pick necktie, black lining on the pocket and black pants for boys. Every uniform must have the following in accordance to the school's policy. #School Patch on the right side collar #Name Plate/Patch on the right breast of the uniform (upper portion of the polo pocket for male) #Official School Identification Card Staff - The staff of Diliman High School include Ma'am Maxene Gonzaga (Maxene Magalona) as the teacher, Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) as the principal, Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as the teacher, Ma'am Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) as the teacher and librarian, Ma'am Amanda Magdayao (Amanda Lapis) as the teacher and nurse and Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) as the coach. *Maxene Magalona as Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene - the beautiful and smart teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's love interest who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom and learned on the Escalera sisters. She admires Joyce, Ma'am Maxene was romantically connected with Principal Oscar and Robby is a coach, and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. (mobile phone) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) - the principal of Diliman High School. He is very popular with its high school students. known for his expression "may gano'n" (sometimes spelled as "may ganun" or "meganon"). Miss Tapia has a crush on him. He is particularly fond of the Escalera sisters, and is used to seeing Raisa in his office. (mobile phone) (Principal Oscar's Office: desk, door, sofa, water dispenser, desk, shelf (with low shelf), plant, chair, trophies, certificates and medals, books, computer, flat screen, aircon) *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) - the resident teacher of Diliman High School who often gets on the nerves of Principal Oscar. Although she admires Tonton Escalera and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. (mobile phone) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) - the very nice teacher and the librarian at the library of Diliman High School who teacher on the value of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton, later also Ma'am Maxene's friend. (mobile phone) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) - the beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic of Diliman High School as a good friend of Ma'am Alodia, later Ma'am Maxene's friend. (mobile phone) *Raffy Arellano (Robby Mananquil) - the coach of volleyball in Diliman High School where the respective high school volleyball teams competed against each other for a varsity match (Team Joyce vs. Team Angelica); later Ma'am Maxene's bestfriend who used to teach her. (mobile phone) Classmates - A number of classmates who attend Diliman High School include the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith and Raisa Ungasis, the high school boy Patrick (Joyce's love interest), the popular high school boys Justin (Keith's bestfriend), Harold (Raisa's boyfriend) and Andres (Patrisha's good friend), her classmate friends Patrisha and Alyssa, Joyce's classmate friends Mianne and Sajj, Joyce's back-up classmate friends Zhyvel and Lorin, Patrick's classmate Nathaniel and Dexter, and Andres's classmate Jimmy, *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (mobile phone/MyLife Handheld Portable Console) *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) (mobile phone/tablet) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (mobile phone) *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Desturia) (mobile phone) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (mobile phone) *Justin Aquino (Justin Ward) (mobile phone) *Harold Montero (Harold Rementilla) (mobile phone) *Alyssa Umali (Chantal Videla) (mobile phone) *Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (mobile phone) *Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (mobile phone) *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (mobile phone) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (mobile phone) *Sajj Golizar (Sajj Geronimo) (mobile phone) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (mobile phone) *Zhyvel Fernandez (Zhyvel Mallari) (mobile phone) *Lorin Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (mobile phone) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (mobile phone) Baon for snacks - at recess in Diliman High School. *Regent Assorted Cakes (Pandan Cake, Ube Cake, Mocca Cake, Melon Cake, Strawberry Cake) (Regent Foods Corporation) (Joyce) *Regent Mixed Cakes (Custard Cake, Chocolate Cake, Lemon Cake and Cheese Cake) (Regent Foods Corporation) (Patrick) *Dutch Mill Yoghurt Drink (Joyce) *Selecta Fortified Milk (Joyce) *Fibisco (Hiro Cookies, Marie Biscuits, Jolly, Chicolate Chip Cookies, Choco Crunchies, Choco Mallows, Butter Cookies) (Keith) *Magnolia Chocolait (Keith) *Rebisco Sandwich (Cream Sandwich, Choco Sandwich, Strawberry Sandwich, Butter Sandwich, Peanut Butter Sandwich) (Raisa) *Regent Mixed Cakes (Regent Foods Corporation) (Patrick) *Cheese Ring (Regent Foods Corporation) *Snacku (Regent Foods Corporation) (Patrick) *Sweet Corn (Regent Foods Corporation) (Patrick) *Cheese Balls (Regent Foods Corporation) (Patrick) *Tempura (Regent Foods Corporation) (Patrick) *7Up (Patrick) *fish ball, tokneneng, lunch box (fried shrimp, lumpia, sisig, ham), polvoron, sandwich Aning's Coffeeteria - Aning's Coffeeteria is the cafeteria near Diliman High School. The owner of the Aning's Cafeteria is Anita "Aning" Francia. She has also an assistant waiter named Victor. During its pilot episode, the cafeteria has renovated environment because the owner believes in feng shui. It has also credit line that Tonton Escalera and the Escalera sisters have. They offer some donuts, muffins, burgers, french fries, hotdog, nuggets, longganisasilog (with sinangag), hotdogsilog (with sinangag), hamsilog (with sinangag), chicksilog (with sinangag), bistek (with sinangag), ice cream and beverages (coffee, hot chocolate, softdrinks, iced tea, milkshakes, milk tea). They also offer free desserts. *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) - the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. (Aning's Coffeeteria) (mobile phone) *Victor Tejada (Victor Basa) - Aning’s assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. (Aning's Coffeeteria) *'Order': *Super Meals (fried chicken, macoroni soup, bistek) *Value Snacks: grab and go meals (burger/two hotdogs/two nuggets/french fries and milkshake) (a bundle of food as a hamburger/cheeseburger with a small drink) *'Aning's Coffeeteria' *Sweet Deals: home baked treats (muffins/waffles/cupcake/seven donuts) *Cream Team: A variety of home-made ice cream (five soft-serve ice cream cones: strawberry/chocolate/vanilla/cookies and cream/caramel). *Deserts (seven deserts/cakes/soft-serve ice cream cup/ice cream sundae with a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream with a sprinkle and a banana on top/milkshake with whip cream/fleche flan/crepe) *order customer with 2 chairs *4 tables (table 1 with 3 chairs/table 2 with 2 chairs/table 3 with 4 chairs/table 4 with 4 chairs); 4 chairs on the wall